The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time
by Shadow10
Summary: I sorta redid this, but it's a lot diffrent from the game, I added new characters, and other side quest. Don't flame me saying "This is nothing like Zelda, you're a nut, You're an idiot, the nerve of you people!" Just remember, I warned ya. Tell me if I o


The Legend Of Zelda

Ocarina of Time

Chapter I: The missing Link 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or a lawyer. I redid this, cause I messed up the characters. This is a lot different from the game, except this chapter. 

(Link's p.o.v. Point of view)

I was standing by a castle at night when a drawbridge went down, I saw a white horse with two girls on it going by. Then I saw an uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuglyyyyyyyyyyy Gerudo on a black gerudo stallion. He had black armor, red hair, and a huge nose. He looked over at me, and with no justification, he blasted me. Then I felt a sign hit me over the head. I looked expecting to see Mido, but found a fairy with a broken sign. "Sorry I had to resort to that, but it was necessary. The great deku tree summoned you, And he wants me to be your partner." I got up from my bed and went to meet the tree. When I got out I saw Saria. "Hiya Link, I see you got a fairy." "Yup" ^_^ "He got summoned by the great deku tree." Navi said, with the most annoying voice I ever heard. "Oh, is that so? " She smiled. I nodded, not exactly honored. "That's great, You should get a sword, and shield first, I heard there's a lot of monsters down there." "Bye, Thanks for the advice."

I knew where the sword was, so I went and got it, Then I went and got a shield from the store, I saw Mido's house had money in it, but I decided to it wasn't worth my time to steal, and I aint no thief. When I went towards the trail I saw Mido puppy guarding it. "Hiya, non-fairy chump." Navi seemed offended by the comment I choose to ignore. "Since when did I become a invisible?"

"Fairy or no fairy your not getting by without a sword a shield, and a fight." "Well, aren't you demanding." He pulled up his sword. "I've been wanting to do this all day." "I don't want to fight you" He's been challenging me for years, and hasn't even gotten me to fight him once. He looked at my sword and frowned, "_WHAT???, Where did you get that?_, I've been looking for that sword for _years_!" "It was past the hole you couldn't fit through." I hate when he challenges me, I'm a nice guy, and I don't _wanna_ embarrass him. "I refuse" I pushed him out my way and started to walk by. Of course he wouldn't give up like that so, he kicked me, and I threw him in the lake. Then I went to see the great deku tree. Navi flew in front up me, "was that necessary?" "He's always challenges me, one time he went in my house, while I was sleep, and slapped me over head with a sign! He is a plaque to my ears, and my head." When I saw The deku tree I was somewhat surprised at it's appearance, it looked like an old man. "Hi." I said. "He started talking about a curse that a sorcerer on a black gerudo stallion put on him, then about three goddesses. I didn't really listen all that well, so I just went in. There were monsters everywhere, I killed them all. I saw a rough looking surface, Navi suggested that I climb on it. "Sorry I prefer the ladder." I walked around the wall and climbed the ladder, to see ugly skulltulas that I couldn't reach. I wanted to climb the wall but do to my standards, I refused to climb a wall with spiders on it. Then I saw a door, thinking there would be stairs in there I took the map out of the treasure chest, and left. In the room there was a foolish deku scrub, and another door. I pulled up my shield to deflect it's lame nut, and it was down, and begging for mercy. I advanced toward the next room, where I saw the end of the road, and the turn point to the next road. There was a big gap in the floor, and a block of land in between. "Yeah, uh huh, I'm really gonna fall for that one." I jumped on the ground, and walked under it, it fell on me. "I guess it decided to obey the laws of gravity." I climbed up the ledge, and opened the treasure chest which had my new slingshot in it. I saw that there was no ledge by the door. Navi flew over the cliff, "Look"   I noticed a ladder hanging over the cliff. I used my slingshot to shoot it down. I don't know what the heck a ladder was doing in a tree, but I don't care to either, probly the same thing all these treasure chest were doing here. I went out the room, somewhat disappointed that there were no stairs. And these vines were not up to my standards. I killed off the spiders and went up the vine.

(45 minutes later)

I was just approaching the last door when three scrubs attacked me. I already knew their secret too. "2-3-1-" I blew them off in correct order, the last one had complainin' to do. "How did you know our secret?, how irritating, It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you. Hit her while she's stunned, and you've got it made, Now which one of you snitched?" The deku scrub hit the other scrubs with nuts and chased them out. I walked in the room and looked around for Queen Gohma, I didn't see anything then I saw an egg fall from the ceiling, not giving it the chance to hatch or land I broke it with my slingshot, then I hit it in the eye with it. She fell paralyzed giving me a chance to slice on it. I sliced it without mercy. It jumped up ran on to the ceiling. I waited and hit it with the slingshot again, and annihilated it. Then I saw a heart container that will soon belong to me so I took it. I saw a light in the middle of the floor. Navi said "Don't step in the light, who knows where it leads. Oh yeah, uh huh, go on." "Were you watching poltergeist?"

I had to ask. "Were you?" "Only once." "get in the portal already." I stepped in the portal, and appeared outside. The deku tree immediately started talking. He said he was going to die, and there was no way to save him, he told me to go to Hyrule and meet the princess of destiny, then he handed me a green rock he said it was the Kokiri's Emerald, he said The princess of Destiny would know what to do next. I think he meant the princess of Hyrule. When I left Mido was there waiting, "What did you do to the great deku tree?, I the king of Kokiri: Mido am banning you from the forest." Saria walked in front of Mido, "That's not your decision to make, go home and stop buggin' people, or I'll take you there the fast way." "Women." He walked away angry he couldn't ban me. "I have to go to Hyrule Castle" I thought she would be happy but she seemed upset about it, "I knew one day you would leave, cause you're different from the rest of us." "Don't worry, I'll be back." She Then pulled up an ocarina. "I want you to have this." "Thanks." I didn't really know what to say. "Bye." She ran back to the forest and didn't even give me the chance to say bye. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Next Chapter:_**

_Masaya_: In the next chapter Link meets the Princess of Hyrule, She wants him to get her a few things like the Goron's ruby, and the Zora's sapphire. Duarunia the leader of the Gorons aint in a good move, and the cave is blocked off. (Like you don't know what happens.)

 Also I added a few new characters.

**_Katrin_**: A kid who is as spoiled as Ruto, and wants the Triforce for herself, to kill Gannon for her for putting a curse on her, and blocking the exit to the dodongo cavern, while she was in there. She tells Link he should stop flirting with every girl in Hyrule and _marry Zelda_. "For crying out loud!!!" She's a loud mouth if I ever heard one. When Link's 17 she's gonna be a cat. She's 7-14. She can only turn into a human if there's a new moon, which since the moons always full, She's gonna be a cat for a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time.

**_Asari_**: Katrin's older brother, also the only boy that Link gets along with. He likes to make jokes, very bad ones. I have This guy will be _very annoying._He's 12-19 He likes to come and go when it's convenient. Which means he disappears at every boss room. 

**__**

**_Kionne_**: a gerudo that let's Link sneak in to the fortress while he's a kid. She's very pushy.

She can't stand the sight of Gannon. "He goes around causing people trouble "Look at me, I'm the all-powerful GannonDork Dweebmire, I've got a nose big enough to saw the planet in half, with my buggers,." The nerve of him."  She's 19-26.

**_Shinji_**: Another sorry sucker trying to compete with Link, He says he can save Hyrule himself, and Link has the I.Q. of Gaurry from slayers. "Who needs him, I can do it, and I don't need the Triforce." He also likes girls, but they always end up pounding him, and other painful things.

Seven years later Gannon left him almost dead outside the Temple of time, so he would be humiliated. Shinji swore to Zelda he'd prove he was a better man. 11-18

_None_ of these characters like Link.


End file.
